


we're on each other's team

by markohmark



Series: asian american extracurricular activities [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, Crack, Environmentalism, Jaemin is a Plot Device, Jaemin's Mark Complex, M/M, Student Council
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markohmark/pseuds/markohmark
Summary: Damn,Donghyuck thinks, as Jaemin and Mark argue about the importance of instituting a composting system during lunch. He sticks his tongue out at Jeno. It’s almost like Romeo and Juliet, the way they’re on opposing sides.Donghyuck has always had a flair for the dramatic.(Or: Jeno's on ASB, Donghyuck's the vice-president of the Enviro Club, Mark's Trying His Best, and Jaemin's the catalyst for everything.)





	1. we sure know how to run things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WITCHB0YZ (supremekermit)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremekermit/gifts).



> never expected to write this but It Be Like That
> 
> this is for vy, resident nohyuckist!!! (+ thanks lily for discussing this au with us like 2 weeks ago T_T)
> 
> title from “team” by lorde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How’re you doing?” Donghyuck starts, feeling uncharacteristically awkward. It’s something about Jeno’s eyes, he decides. His eyelashes fan out against his cheeks, almost delicate, when he avoids Donghyuck’s eye-contact; it’s pretty.

1.

On the first meeting of Enviro Club, at the start of junior year, Jaemin Na walks in and delivers the legendary _Beginning of the Year, Bitches_ powerpoint address. As the president, it’s his duty to educate the hopeless, ignorant youth—Jaemin’s words, not Donghyuck’s—on important global issues, namely, the environment.

Donghyuck thinks it’s a bit ostentatious, as far as procedures go, but his own vice-president title looks good on his resume and doesn’t require that much work beyond tagging along with Jaemin when he wants to argue with the administration and/or the ASB.

“As Yuta Nakamoto, one of the founding fathers of this club, once said,” Jaemin says, pausing dramatically, “the environment is pretty damn important and we’re _fucked_ if we don’t fix anything.”

The ten students in the club—four more than last year, damn—stare back at them blankly.

“Did Yuta actually say that?” The boy asking makes a face, skeptical. Typical freshman.

“What do you think, Jisung?”

“Um, no? We’re neighbors, he’s—”

“Yes, he did,” Jaemin says bracingly. “Totally. Anyway. So because of the ASB, this god-awful, horrendous, bureaucratic _nightmare_ —”

“You know Yuta was part of ASB, right?” Jisung’s expression looks more and more disbelieving with the passing second. Next to Jisung, a boy with glasses— _cute_ , Donghyuck thinks, because he notices things like that—pats his shoulder.

The Associated Student Body at their high school, unlike most student councils, actually has some semblance of actual responsibility—and arguably the most important one. It directs funds for all of the extra-curricular activities at the school, from Speech and Debate (the Parli team just won Nationals last year) to the Rubix Cube Club (current membership count: two). It’s pretty easy to tell where the Enviro club falls along that spectrum of success.

“He only did that for college,” Jaemin sniffs. “ _This_ was his true passion. He realized that if he was on the _inside,_ then he could achieve a lot more with this club.”

“Is that why I’m here?” The boy with glasses looks up at the two of them, the side of his mouth quirked up in a half-smile, and yeah. He’s _cute_ cute.

“Why else would we allow you here, ass money?” Jaemin asks, rolling his eyes.

So Cute Guy’s the assistant treasurer of ASB.

“My name’s Jeno—”

“That’s beside the point,” Jaemin says. He turns back to the powerpoint presentation. “As I was saying—”

 

 

 

  
  
  
2.

“That Jeno kid is hot,” Donghyuck says, now that he’s reminded of it. They’re heading towards the ASB headquarters as he speaks. Jeno hasn’t shown up to a single meeting since September. Neither has Jisung, come to think of it. “I can’t believe I haven’t seen him around before.”

“You voted for him for Assistant Treasurer last year,” Jaemin points out. “Unless you voted for Chenle, which—

“I definitely did _not_ vote for Chenle.” Chenle is nice and all, but Donghyuck makes a point of never trusting underclassmen with, well, _anything_. The little gremlins.

“He gave a speech in front of the whole grade, though,” Jaemin replies. “Are you _sure_ you don’t recall?”

“Really? A face like that, I’d remember.” Donghyuck squints, trying to place Jeno’s smile in his memory. Nothing comes up. “Did he get hot over the summer or something?”

“Such is the nature of democracy,” Jaemin continues, eyes bright. “People vote but cast their ballot blindly. A true metaphor for America’s political scene as it is today.”

“Nah, it’s just my dumb bitch energy,” Donghyuck replies easily, rolling his eyes.

They’ve reached the ASB office, a cozy room right in between the administrative spaces and the rest of the classrooms. AP Lang student Jaemin Na would probably say that this symbolizes the insidious duality of the ASB, or something. Regular English student Donghyuck Lee just thinks it’s horrendously out of the way.

“Why’re you guys here?” Renjun asks. He’s sitting on one of the couches, feet resting on the coffee table.

“Renjun!” Jaemin says. “You’re part of this—“ Jaemin gestures emphatically— “circle of hell too?”

Renjun blows the dust off of his fingernails, unimpressed. “I’ve been on the committee for extra-curricular affairs since freshman year.”

“For real?” Jaemin asks, eyebrows raising.

“Yeah, I _really_ don’t remember voting for anyone,” Donghyuck says. This should probably be more worrying than it currently is at the moment.

“No, of course not,” Renjun replies, rolling his eyes. “I moved here last year, dumbass.”

“How could I forget?” Jaemin grins, almost shark-like, then sits down on the couch so that he’s closer to Renjun. “Renjun’s from _Texas_.”

Jaemin leans in closer; it’s kind of like watching a horror film in slow-motion. “Tell me, what’s it like to live in yeehaw territory?”

“ _Yeehaw?_ ” Renjun asks, affronted. “I’m from Sugar Land, not a goddamn _farm_.”

“I don’t think you voted for me,” Jeno says, suddenly appearing at Donghyuck’s side.

“Really?” Donghyuck asks. “Dude, you scared me.”

“I’ve been here for the past three minutes,” Jeno points out. Huh. “And yeah, I ran into you just after I gave my speech, remember?”

“Really?” Donghyuck repeats, incredulous.

“So I asked you who you voted for, and then you said, quote, ‘not you,’ and _yeeted_ off.” Jeno frowns as he recalls the incident, more of a pout than anything else really, and the sight of it makes Donghyuck want to kiss the furrow between his eyebrows.

“I probably wasn’t paying attention,” Donghyuck replies, reassuring. “I don’t remember _yeeting_ anywhere at all.”

Finally, Mark Lee, the student body president, enters. Jaemin snaps to attention, rigidity entering his spine that hadn’t been there previously, and he turns to Donghyuck.

“Come on,” Jaemin urges.

“What the hell _were_ y’all talking about?” Renjun asks, raising an eyebrow. Somehow the southern drawl makes him seem more intimidating.

“Nothing,” Jeno and Donghyuck say at the same time.

“Um,” Donghyuck says.

“Uh,” Jeno says at the same time.

Jaemin sighs. “Whatever, just sit down. We need to discuss the issue of funds for Enviro club with the lovely President and…” his lips curl in disdain, “ass money.”

 _Damn,_ Donghyuck thinks, as Jaemin and Mark argue about the importance of instituting a composting system during lunch. He sticks his tongue out at Jeno. It’s almost like Romeo and Juliet, the way they’re on opposing sides.

Donghyuck has always had a flair for the dramatic.

(Later, in the middle of the night, Donghyuck wakes up in a cold sweat. “Why was Renjun in the ASB office?” he whispers to himself, “if he isn’t part of the ASB?”

His question goes unanswered.)

 

 

 

  
  
  
3.

“I’m sorry to be saying this,” Jeno says, somberly. He looks genuinely sad, which is more than can be said for the rest of the administration they’ve had to deal with. “But no, the ASB cannot help out with this event.”

Donghyuck shrugs.

“Where’s Mark Lee?” Jaemin asks, frowning. His eyes are bright with a magnetic sort of righteous anger. “Goddamn, I swear that good-for-nothing student body president—”

“You were talking about me?” Mark walks over. Characteristic of most seniors, busy with their college applications, he seems twice his age and world-weary.

“Oh, Mark,” Jaemin calls, surprised.

“What do you want, Jaemin?” Mark crosses his arms, exasperated, a frown taking over his features.

Donghyuck exchanges a look with Jeno, who shrugs in reply.

“What do you think I want?” Jaemin asks. He steps close to Mark, so close that they’re probably breathing the same air.

“More funding for Enviro Club?” Mark asks. “The eradication of global warming? Vaccines for all? Ninety-percent income tax on millionaires?” As he continues, his voice rises in hysteria.

“Mark—” Jaemin begins to say, before cutting himself off.

“I can’t do it all, you know,” Mark says, defeated. “I fought for you, but a lot of the others voted for funding the debate team instead.”

“Fuckin Parli—”

“But you always want to make _me_ the enemy, huh?” Mark rolls his eyes. “Whatever.” With that, he storms out of the ASB headquarters.

“Mark—” Jaemin cuts himself off, then turns back to Donghyuck and Jeno. Whatever he sees must not worry him, for he quickly follows after Mark’s footsteps.

“Um,” Jeno says, eyeing Donghyuck. “Should we stay here?”

“They’ll probably come back, right?” Donghyuck points to the stack of flyers Jaemin had left on the desk. “We still need to give these to you guys.”

“Okay,” Jeno replies. They’re silent for a couple of moments, the air thick with anticipation of—something. What, Donghyuck doesn’t know, but it hums through his veins, electric.

“How’re you doing?” Donghyuck starts, feeling uncharacteristically awkward. It’s something about Jeno’s eyes, he decides. His eyelashes fan out against his cheeks, almost delicate, when he avoids Donghyuck’s eye-contact; it’s pretty.

“Alright,” Jeno says. Donghyuck chalks it up to the awkwardness. He hopes like _hell_ that Jeno isn’t a boring conversationalist.

“What are your… favorite rappers?” Donghyuck tries. Most guys their age are into rap music, right? He hopes that Jaemin doesn’t take to long chewing Mark out—but given his penchant for pissing Mark off, Donghyuck’s not sure how much time it’ll take.

“Uh,” Jeno tilts his head, thinking about it. “Probably… Lil Yachty?”

“Lil _boat?_ ” Donghyuck snorts derisively, then immediately regrets it. 

“It’s good, okay,” Jeno says, defensive. He crosses his arms with a little pout. It’s—dare he say it—adorable.

“ _She sucks dick like a cello,_ ” Donghyuck half-sings, imitating the rapper.

“Stop—that’s—unfair,” Jeno manages to make out, laughing so hard that his eyes crinkle into crescents, smile bright and shiny.

“What about you?” he asks, once he’s calmed down.

“Childish Gambino, probably?” Donghyuck wouldn’t know, most of his Spotify consists of musical theater or anime piano (or the legend himself, Michael Jackson). His hip-hop phase is a ghost from 2015.

“I asked for your favorite rapper, not your favorite wannabe.” Jeno shakes his head. “He’s an _actor_ in rapper clothing. Still don’t get how he won a Grammy.”

“Still,” Donghyuck insists weakly. “He goes _off_ in his first album.” He says this because he hasn’t listened to any of Childish Gambino’s other albums.

“If you say so…” Jeno says, skeptical. He takes out his phone. “Do you have a Spotify?”

“Yeah, it’s linked to my Facebook profile.”

Jeno’s looking him up on Facebook, now, and Donghyuck winces as he scrolls through his timeline. Donghyuck’s pretty sure that one of the top posts is Yerim’s birthday wish that she posted a month late— _Happy Birthday bb!! U suck ass_ followed by ugly childhood photos—and, well. He was hoping for a better initial impression.

“Follow me,” Jeno says, once he’s found Donghyuck’s Spotify account. “I’ll check out your playlists sometime.”

“Uh, sure?” Donghyuck says. Jeno’s smiling in that disarming way again. It’s hard to look at directly for too long, yet each time he looks away, his eyes are drawn back—it’s magnetic.

The door bursts open, Jaemin sticking his head into the ASB office.

“Donghyuck, are you still there?” he calls.

“Yeah,” Donghyuck replies.

“The issue _kinda_ got resolved. Emphasis on kinda,” Jaemin says. “Come on, let's _go._ ”

Donghyuck can’t even get out a _hey, let’s talk more sometime_ before Jaemin drags him away.

 

 

 

  
  
  
4.

 **_Jeno Lee_ ** _waved at you!_

 **Jeno Lee:** Hey donghyuck!! :3

 **Jeno Lee:** I was wondering if you’d like to go to i-tea after school sometime? >.<

Jaemin looks over his shoulder. “Who’re you texting?” he asks.

Donghyuck never checks his phone when he’s eating lunch with Jaemin. At the beginning of sophomore year Jaemin sent him a psychological study about the adverse impact technology has on social behavior and strength of friendships (yikes). Since then they’ve made it an unspoken rule to try not to take out their phones too much.

But it’s _Jeno_. Jeno Lee is definitely an exception to any rule Donghyuck has.

“Um, Jeno,” Donghyuck says, too focused on formulating a reply—should he go casual or not? should he use those cutesy-ass emoticons or _not?_ —to really think about his brain to mouth filter.

“Jeno? Ass money Jeno?” Jaemin gasps, so theatrical that Donghyuck isn’t sure whether he’s faking it or not. “Are you _consorting_ with the enemy?”

“No,” Donghyuck lies. “I mean, um, I think he wanted to meet about the demonstration? Since I’m the vice-president of the Enviro club, and all…” He trails off in what he hopes sounds like a convincing manner. It could be possible, right? He’s heard of debate captains meeting at boba places to discuss who to elect for captaincy the next year.

Jaemin narrows his eyes at him. “Alright,” he says finally. “Then maybe we should all meet, to discuss things.”

_Donghyuck Lee waved back!_

**Donghyuck Lee:** is this for asb lol

 **Donghyuck Lee:** sure but jaemin’s coming

 **Jeno Lee:** Oh lol

 **Jeno Lee:** No it wasn’t for asb but we can discuss funding if you’d like

 **Donghyuck Lee:** sorry abt that

 **Jeno Lee:** Lol

Donghyuck notices the sudden lack of cute emoticons, and sighs. “This club is really important, huh?”

“Isn’t the world you live in important?” Jaemin asks him. “Of _course_ it matters.”

All of this brings them to i-Tea after school on a sunny Thursday at exactly 3:33 pm. Yes, Donghyuck’s reverting attention to his phone to cope with his nervousness, and yes, he’s probably going to end up as fucked up as that psychological study always suggested.

“What’s your order?” Jeno asks, looking between him and Jaemin. “I can pay for both of you guys, I’m trying to fill up my stamp card.”

Jaemin crosses his arms. “I don’t drink boba unless it’s or—”

“He’s full of shit,” Donghyuck interrupts, leaning in front of Jaemin to smile at Jeno. “My order’s taro with half sugar and half ice, and Jaemin likes…” He pauses as he tries to recall the order. “Strawberry mango tea with 100% sugar and—”

“No ice, with white pearls,” Jaemin adds.

“Oh—okay,” Jeno replies, eyes wide. Probably shocked at the sugar content in Jaemin’s order. He wouldn’t be the first. “I’ll go order.”

Jaemin and Donghyuck find a table by the corner with three chairs. As soon as they’re out of earshot, he rounds on Jaemin. “Why are you acting like this?”

Jaemin leans back in his chair, arms crossed. “Whatever,” he says, rolling his eyes. “Let’s hope this works.”

“Here you are,” Jeno says, passing over the drinks. “I think I got the orders right.”

Donghyuck reaches out to pat Jeno’s shoulder, and they regard each other for a moment. Jaemin coughs to break the silence.

“Jeno, can you help promote our demonstration?” Jaemin asks. “We’ll have a walk-out on Friday, next week.”

“Uh…” Jeno hesitates, sitting down and scooting his chair so that it’s closer to Donghyuck. “Probably not. It’s not the position of ASB to advertise for other clubs.”

“But this is an important issue!” Jaemin slams a fist down onto the table, more of a symbolic gesture than anything else. It doesn’t make a sound. “Do you _really_ want to live in a world where half of the coast is underwater? We’re already—”

“Is this what you came to talk to me about?” Jeno’s responding to Jaemin, but he’s looking at Donghyuck with sad eyes that remind him of a kicked puppy. “Listen, I’ll try to ask Mark about it…”

“Thanks for doing that, Jeno,” Donghyuck says, as sincerely as he can possibly muster. He takes a sip of his drink. “You’ve helped us a lot.”

“Though you could be doing more—” Jaemin starts, before Donghyuck elbows him in the side.

“I’ll definitely show up to the demonstration, though,” Jeno says, chewing on a tapioca pearl. He’s still looking mostly at Donghyuck. “It sounds exciting.”

Once Jeno has left, Jaemin slumps in his chair.

“How’s it going with Mark?” Donghyuck asks. Jaemin, as far as friends go, is actually pretty predictable—either he’s upset over A) the environment, B) Mark Lee, or C) some combination of A) and B).

“Shitty, but whatever,” Jaemin says quietly. “I can fix it.” It’s the same single-minded conviction that he focuses on fixing the environment. A catalyst for change like no other.

Donghyuck stares at the door that Jeno had left through and wonders if he’s interested in trying a redo of a boba date some other time.

 

 

 

  
  
  
5.

Jeno still manages to surprise him from time to time. On the morning of the walk-out, he’s standing outside with the rest of the Enviro club and other people Jaemin had managed to rope in—from the distance, Donghyuck can see Mark and some other seniors, and Renjun with the whole choir kid crowd. Even some of the annoying Parli debaters—Chenle included among them—showed up.

“Damn, can’t believe you came,” Donghyuck comments, walking up to Jeno.

“Wouldn’t miss it for a thing,” Jeno says, hands shoved into his sweatshirt pockets. “Jaemin Na is pretty damn _interesting._ ”

They watch Jaemin for a couple moments, awed into silence as he gets out a megaphone and starts to yell into it.

“Are you _interested?_ ” Donghyuck asks. He looks away from Jaemin, focuses on Jeno and his smile instead.

Jeno opens his mouth to reply, when—

“Because Jaemin isn’t,” Donghyuck blurts out, nervous all of a sudden. “Jaemin doesn’t like messing around with capitalists.”

Shit, why’d he have to say _that?_ It isn’t like it’s wrong, though.

“DO YOU CARE ABOUT THE ENVIRONMENT?” Jaemin bellows into his megaphone. The throng of students gives a half-hearted “Yeah!”

Jeno laughs at that, shaking his head ruefully. “And what about you?” he asks, turning to face Donghyuck directly.

“What?” Donghyuck can feel the blood rushing to his cheeks with how much he’s blushing. His heart stutters in his chest.

“Do you have the same rule?” Jeno asks, looking at him intently.

“About capitalists?” Donghyuck replies. So Jeno will play ball, and he’s pretty adorable _._ He hesitates, before adding, “depends on how cute the person is.”

“I’m cute, right?” Jeno pouts, then holds a peace sign up to the side of his face.

 _Adorable,_ Donghyuck thinks.

“Disgusting,” he says, rolling his eyes.

Jeno drops the cutesy act. “But seriously,” he says, leaning closer. “Will you go out with me? Even if I’m a quasi-capitalist?”

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow. “What do _you_ think?”

“I don’t know, that’s why I’m asking you—”

“JENO LEE AND DONGHYUCK LEE, PLEASE PAY ATTENTION!” Jaemin shouts through the speakers.

Donghyuck swears under his breath as the attention of a hundred kids focuses on the two of them.

“We really need to get that megaphone out of his hands.”

Jeno looks at him, grinning. “Let’s do it.”

 

 

 

 

6.

 **Jaeminnnnn:**  I KNEW YOU LIKED HIM

 **Jaeminnnnn:**  its... c*te

 **Hyuck:**  lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Renjun is on the committee for extra-curricular affairs but he got elected at the start of junior year ^_^)


	2. oh my my my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re so aggravating,” Mark bites out, teeth gritted together. It’s Jaemin’s third-favorite expression to see on him, Jaemin’s favorite being Mark smiling and his second favorite being Mark listening intently to his legislative Enviro club agenda.
> 
> (or, Jaemin's favorite moments with Mark)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. listened to "boy with luv" (lyrics credit!!) and knew i had to write Something / 2. my total wc on ao3 is now 100,000 words! / 3. the markmin sequel i needed <3 enjoy!

_One after another, everything is special_  
_The things you’re interested in, the way you walk or talk, and_  
_every little trivial habit of yours_

 

 

 

3.

From the outside, Mark Lee’s just a downright pain in the ass. Another part of the corrupt administration that seeks to A) decimate the planet and B) wreak havoc on Jaemin’s plans as Enviro club president. And sure, Jaemin doesn’t deny the veracity of either of these things, but it lacks the certain nuance that he has come to enjoy in his… interactions with the student body president.

Case in point:

“You’re so aggravating,” Mark bites out, teeth gritted together. It’s Jaemin’s third-favorite expression to see on him, Jaemin’s favorite being Mark smiling and his second favorite being Mark listening intently to his legislative Enviro club agenda.

Regardless, something about it makes warmth unfurl within his chest. That’s the thing about Jaemin Na: he’s the type of person to speed at a yellow light, to never stop. Mark is that unmistakable light at the end of every tunnel, the nameless destination that he chases every time he cruises down Highway 1.

And this, this war between him and Mark Lee—Jaemin won’t lose. He can’t lose.

So Jaemin leans forward, eyebrows raised, smile bordering on menacing.

“Oh, really?” he asks, his smile broadening into a grin. “Try me, Mark Lee.”

Mark mirrors him—symmetric, always symmetric—and returns Jaemin’s smile with a grimace. “First of all, you _know_ very well that the ASB has a limited budget—”

“Bet that isn’t what you said to the Parli team,” Jaemin interrupts. “Right?”

“Second of all,” Mark continues, “your club has a very limited membership—”

Jaemin rolls his eyes. “Maybe that’s because _someone_ refuses to promote the club—”

“What do you want from me?” Mark asks, aggravated. He runs one hand through his hair, and it makes it look attractively disheveled. “What the hell do you _want_?”

 

 

 

2.

This is how they meet:

“Jaemin? Jaemin Na?” Mark sticks his head out of the ASB office, evidently looking for him.

Jaemin stands up, raising one hand to wave in greeting. “Yep, that’s me.” He hands Mark his carefully-typed notes when they step in through the corrupt, decaying doors of the ASB’s evil lair.

(Okay, it’s really just an unused classroom. According to urban legend, also known as former Enviro club president Jungwoo Kim, the room was last used when the school had a Home Ec class back in the ‘90s.

“That’s why the ASB is _cursed_ ,” Jungwoo had said with a sniff. “Nothing good comes out of Home Economics. Nothing. There is no economy, there is no home.”)

“President of the Enviro club, hm?” Mark asks, looking over Jaemin’s notes. “And you’re requesting—” his eyebrows, perfectly curved and symmetrical, raise in disbelief. “Wow, that’s a _lot_ of money.”

Jaemin’s ready for this. As Jungwoo had told him, he had to be prepared to _convince the hell out of ASB, whether it’s by charm or… something else _.__ Jaemin hadn’t asked him what something else meant.

“Saving the planet isn’t cheap,” Jaemin replies with a shrug. That’s the facts. And their school’s Enviro club is no ordinary resume-building student _sheep_ sort of bullshit.

Mark nods, hesitant. “I’m sure it is,” he replies. “Like, damn, we’re literally living in the middle of a drought and forest fire _disaster_ zone.” He pauses, eyes running down the length of the paper. “You wanna tell me about the problems your club wants to tackle?”

Jaemin grins. “I thought you’d never ask,” he says, posture straightening. He has a whole speech memorized, completely prepared to win Mark Lee and his pretty eyebrows and dorky Harry Potter glasses over—

And, well, the plan goes straight into the metaphorical paper-shredder within a matter of minutes. Mark Lee is what Jaemin’s AP Lang teacher would call an _active listener_. For every issue Jaemin presents, from in-school composting to reducing energy consumption, Mark asks several questions in turn.

It’s _unexpected_. It feels like a discussion, instead of the confrontation Jungwoo had warned him for. Jaemin begins to hope, begins to think, that everything will be alright.

 

 

 

1.

“You know,” Mark says cautiously, fingers ghosting along the side of Jaemin’s arm, “you’re actually pretty cool.”

Jaemin frowns, mock-offended. “When did you think I _wasn’t_ cool?” he asks, taking a sip of his drink. He hasn’t quite yet gotten used to the taste of alcohol, not even something as weak as beer, but he’s trying his best with all of these new things.

Mark’s hand finally slides down to meet Jaemin's. He looks over at Jaemin—a question, a silent _is this okay?—_ and Jaemin nods back imperceptibly. This, too, is new. It pulses through his veins, euphoria in a bottle and something magical. 

"No, no," Mark replies, biting down on his lower lip then licking over the spot where he had bit. "It's just—it's nice to talk to you when it isn't just, like, you begging the ASB for funding."

" _Fuck_ the ASB," Jaemin says, almost instinct at this point. 

Mark laughs, the type of full-body laughter that leaves him bent-over and  _vibrating_ harder than Jaemin's iPhone on silent mode. The sight of it is so earnestly disarming that Jaemin can't help it—he laughs, too, reveling in the warmth of Mark's smile. There's the thing about Jaemin Na: when it comes to Mark Lee, he never wants to stop.  

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos are appreciated, and as always, thanks for reading! 
> 
> [twt](http://twitter.com/mathmxrk) / [cc](http://curiouscat.me/mathmxrk) / feel free to leave concrit [here](https://markohmark.dreamwidth.org/2671.html) / [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/fullmoonjournal)


End file.
